Choses serieuses et blabla bla
by elie du Chicaneur
Summary: Ron et Hermione ne se sont pas vu depuis leur dernière année a Poudlard. Ron reviens et va chambouler la vie d'Hermione...
1. Le Retour

kikoo tous! soyer indulgen svp c'est ma première "vraie" fanfic'! laisser moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en penser et si je continu ou pas '!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'étais seule dans ma chambre, je venais de rentrer d'une soirée, et j'étais fatiguée. J'étais à ma majorité et j'habitais seule. Je commençai à me déshabiller, d'abord le t-shirt que je posai soigneusement sur le dossier de ma chaise, puis, ma jupe, elle était plutôt longue et d'été mais elle m'allait bien, et je m'y sentais bien. Après, je retirai lentement mon soutien-gorge qui soulignait ma forte poitrine. Je brossa mes tétons avec mon pouce et ils devirent dure instantanément. Je sentis un sourire me lever les lèvres. Je retirai mon boxer, j'étais maintenant nue. J'ouvris le tiroir de mon armoire et j'entendu un bruit. Je me retourna puis, ria doucement : qui pourrais bien me rendre visite à cette heure ? C'était stupide d'avoir peur.

Et je sortis de mon tiroir un string en dentelle blanche, mon préféré ! Dans la journée, j'aime être à l'aise dans mes vêtements, mais le soir j'aime porter de la lingerie fine. Alors je m'empressai de mettre un soutien-gorge en dentelle, mou sans armature, mais mes seins s'y moulaient parfaitement. Je mis ensuite une fine nuisette bleu, assez courte, avec le bas en dentelle. J'éteignais la lumière centrale de ma chambre et j'allumais la petite lampe de chevet qui se trouvait à coté de mon lit. Je m'apprêtais à me coucher lorsque j'entendit un bruit, mais cette fois réel et important : on frappais a la porte. Me demandant qui pouvait bien vouloir me voir à une heure pareille, je me précipitai pour ouvrir la porte. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis que la personne qui tambourinait à la porte n'était autre que Ron Weasley, l'homme dont j'était follement et secrètement amoureuse depuis ce jour dans le train ou, je lui avais méchamment dis : « fais attention tu as une tache sur le nez. Juste là ! ». Après, je m'en était voulu toute ma vie, le reste du moins. Et là, il était devant moi, trempé a cause de la pluie et de l'orage, et il me regardais, les yeux doux. Il avais grandit maintenant, ce n'était plus le petit Ron, mais bien un bel homme, grand et fort bien bâtit. Ses cheveux roux chatoyant avaient poussés et malgré le fait qu'il les faisait souvent coupés, ils avaient repoussés et maintenant ils lui arrivaient presque au bas du coup. Ils étaient rebelles, comme toujours. Ses taches de rousseurs étaient toujours là, et les traits de son visage s'étaient adoucirent. Il était parfait. Même si depuis que je le connaissait je l'avais toujours trouvé parfait, je le pensais maintenant encore beau et sympathique qu'avant. Je le contemplai quelques secondes avant de revenir à la raison et de le faire entré. Ce qui m'étonnais le plus dans sa visite, ce n'était pas l'heure a laquelle il était venu, mais plutôt la raison. En effet, j'étais très heureuse de le revoir mais se demandait ce qui l'amenait. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'on ne s'était pas vus. Après notre dernière année sans Dumbledore à Poudlard, l'école avait fermée et nous ne nous étions pas revus. Je n'avais compris pourquoi et j'en étais très malheureuse. J'allais enfin pouvoir lui demander des explications. Je le voulait mais en n'eut guère le temps : il me serra dans ses bras m'enlaça si fort, que je pouvais ressentir la chaleur de son corps collé contre moi. C'était si bon de le revoir, d'être dans ses bras. Même si j'étais à mon tour trempée, j'aurais voulu que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Mais il me fallu vite revenir a la réalité et quitter ses bras protecteurs :

-Hermione, si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux de te revoir ! Tu m'as tellement manquée, je..je..Désolé de te déranger je…

-Moi aussi tu m'as manqué Ron. Mais qu'es-ce qui t'amène ici ? demanda-t-elle froidement, cela lui faisait de la peine de lui parler ainsi, il fut surpris de sa froideur mais elle devais lui parler de cette manière, au moins pour ne pas perdre la face.

-Et bien, c'est une longue histoire…, avoua-t-il, pour tout te résumé, j'ai appris que tu vivais ici, j'ai voulu te faire une visite demain, mais enfin, je pouvais pas dormir, je..Je, je voulais te voire.

-(je souriais inconsciemment, trop contente qu'il soit venu uniquement pour me voire, et a cette heure !) Merci, c'est gentil, je…tu veux quelque chose a boire ? bredouillais-je

-Oui, je voudrais bien un café, merci. Et dire que demain, je serais expulsé de mon apart', hum, en fait même ce soir, puisque je viens de le quitté….

J'étais surprise d'apprendre ça et j'en étais malheureuse pour lui. Je me dis aussi que d'une certaine façon, c'était un moyen de rattraper le temps perdu :

-tu n'as qu'a venir vivre a la maison, le temps de retrouver du logement ! Enfin je dis à la maison, dans mon petit appartement, c'est pas grand luxe mais c'est chez moi.

Ron était seulement venu pour là voire, et pensais aller prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur par la suite, il n'avait jamais envisagé d'aller vivre chez Hermione. Il avait juste peur d'une chose et devais la vérifier pour ne pas avoir le cœur brisé une seconde fois :

-Tu sais, ce serait avec grand plaisir, mais je ne voudrais surtout pas te déranger toi, et ton petit ami…

- (elle le dévisagea, d'un regard douteux, avant de lui faire un grand sourire et de lui dire) Je n'ai pas de petit ami, je n'ai pas le temps, dit-elle ne sachant vraiment pas mentir…

-Bon et bien si tu es sure que ça ne te derange pas, j'accepte !

-Pas du tout je suis très heureuse de te revoire !

-Maintenant, es-ce que je peux te parler de ce pourquoi je suis venu ?

-He bien je pense que, vu que tu vas rester vivre ici un certain temps, tu pourra me le dire demain, je suis vraiment fatiguée, j'aimerais monter ton lit et me couchée, je tombe de fatigue !

-D'a, d'accord dit-il, allons monter mon lit !


	2. Deuxieme Chance

**_ah! deuxieme chapitre! vous l'attendiez, d'ésolée, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps a moi, mais ous inquitez pas, je vais vous en donner plein pendant les vancances!_**

Il était quelque peu déçut de ne pas pouvoir lui dire maintenant ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il avait attendu si longtemps ce moment et il lui fallait encore attendre, c'en était beaucoup…

Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre espérant trouver le lit d'appoint qu'elle gardait, mais c'était sans se rappeler qu'elle avait jeté il y a quelques jours de cela ! Elle était contente de ce qu'elle allait lui dire, mais embarrassée :

-heu Ron, je n'ai pas d'autre lit, je..tu...on va devoir dormir dans mon lit !

Ron était abasourdi, mais il cachait son bonheur ! il allait enfin pouvoir serrer la femme de sa vie dans ses bras, l'enlacée, dormir tout prés d'elle.

-bon, et bien, je vais dormir, moi ! hou ! je tombe de fatigue, c'est dingue ! bonne nuit !

elle s'en alla et rentra dans sa chambre le plus vite possible. Elle se mit au lit, attendant la venue de son prince charmant. Il ne vint pas tout de suite, elle l'entendit boire un verre d'eau et se changer avant de venir la rejoindre. Elle faisait semblant de dormir, mais elle sentit lorsque se glissa sous les couettes. Elle était de dos, et il l'enlaça en passant ses mains de l'autre coté de son dos, lui caressant le ventre. Il commença a lui faire un baiser dans le cou, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire, lui dans son sommeil ce qu'il avait toujours voulu lui dire lorsqu'Hermione se retourna, de façon a être prise totalement dans ses bras, collée a son torse. Elle avait la tête sur son épaule, il lui caressait le bras, et ils s'endormirent. Rien ne pouvait être plus beau d'un coté comme de l'autre. Seulement, le lendemain, il faudrait acheter ne serais-ce qu'un matelas, et ils ne dormiraient plus ensemble. Il l'aimait, elle l'aimait, pourquoi tout ne pouvait pas être aussi simple ? ils auraient des enfants, ho, plein d'enfants, ils se marieraient, auraient une jolie petite maison et serais heureux de ce bonheur si simple mais magique a leurs yeux. Mais chacun de leur coté, ils pensaient. Ils pensent trop d'ailleurs. Car si ils pensaient moins, ils se seraient peut-être aperçut qu'ils s'aiment, et qu'il n'y a pas de problème, seulement, un détail à préciser, il est vrai, et dans ce cas flagrant, que l'amour est aveugle… Il était 6h du matin lorsque, étrangement, ce fut Ron qui se réveilla le premier. Il ne bougea absolument pas. Il là contemplait. Celle qui, s'il n'avait pas pris peur et n'était pas resté en retrait, aurait sans doute été sienne. Elle était si belle quand elle dormait. Déjà naturellement jolie, mais tellement belle endormie. Elle avait cet air reposé, calme, ce qui n'était pas le cas dans la journée. La douce lumière du jour qui filtrait les volets éclairait son visage aux traits doux et fins, et ses cheveux aux boucles parfaites, au toucher soyeux et brillants. Elle était parfaite, elle était pour lui. Il continuait à la serrer dans ses bras pendant qu'elle dormait, jusqu'à ce que son maudit réveil sonne et ne brise tout les rêves de Ron, et ceux d'Hermione, endormie…

La journée passa incroyablement vite. Ron alla travailler au Ministère de la Magie, ou il exerçait les fonctions de directeur adjoint du département des Aurors. Evidement, il ne pensa pas à s'arrêter pour acheter un matelas, puisque de toute façon, c'était une chose contrariante !

Hermione, de son côté, bossa comme une dingue toute la journée dans sa librairie : et oui, notre passionnée de livres préférée avait racheter la librairie Fleury et Boots sur le chemin De Traverse ! Elle non plus ne songea pas (ou préféra croire que Ron le ferait) a acheter un nouveau matelas ! Pour elle aussi, ce n'était pas chose agréable ! Tout était calme quand il arriva du Ministère. Elle était tranquillement installée sur le canapé. Il ne manquait plus que les enfants arrivant lui courrant dans les pattes avec des cris de joies et elle se levant pour l'accueillir comme un héros. Il rêvait, il pouvait bien. Mais il en était loin. Quand elle lui demanda s'il avait acheté le matelas, il se rendit compte que, cette nuit, il aurait une nouvelle chance…

alors, ça vous a plus? une petite review ne serrais pas de refus! merci a:

virg05, SummeRon, et hp-dafie-hppour leurs review, ça fais tres plaisir! a bientot pour le 3eme chapitre!


	3. Explications

vla la suite! bonne lecture!

(point de vue de Ron)

J'ouvrit la porte et Hermione me demanda :

-Ron, est-ce que t'as penser au matelas ? ça m'est completement sortit de la tête !

Et la, mon visage s'illumina : evidement que non j'avais pas acheter ce fichu matelas ! si on devaient etre séparés, ça serais pas de ma faute, c'est sur !

-Ben, euh, Hermione, c'est-à-dire que … (je reflechissait au sort qu'elle me ferrais, puis me dis que, si c'était a refaire, je l'aurais reffais, ce qui me « decoinssa » !) Non !

-Ho … et bien, nous allons de nouveau passer la nuit ensemble alors …

Elle était génée ? elle ne voulais pas qu'ont dorment dans le même lit ? Il fallais que je lui demande !

-si ça te derange, je peux dormir par terre tu sais, c'est pas un probleme ou alors, j'irais au Chaudron Baveur …

Je commençais a rassembler mes affaires tristement, sous le regard d'Hermione, qui vint s'interposée entre mon sac et moi :

-Non ! Reste ! enfin, je … je veux dire … tu … tu ne va pas partir maintenant ça fais plus d'un an qu'on ne s'est pas vu … et … ben … c'est que … tu … tu me manque et … et … j'ai pas envie de te perdre encore une fois !

qu'est ce qu'elle avais dis ? me perdre ? mais pourquoi ? Je l'aime ! rien ne pourra changer ça mon Dieux ! mais le pire, c'est qu'elle ne le sait toujours pas ! je dois … il faut lui dire ! quand ? maintenant !

-Hermione je …

J'allais pencher ma tête pour l'embrassée fougueusement, lui dire que je n'avais cessé de penser a elle, qu'elle m'avais manquer a en mourir, que chaque jour sans elle était une torture, j'en avais mal, mal a en creuver … je pouvais plus supporter ça … que … que je l'aimais et que … que je la voulais … mais, la, si pres d'elle je n'eut pas le courage de lui dire la vérité, plongé, dans ces deux grands et magnifiques yeux chocolat …

-Oui Ron … ?

-Je vais me coucher, bredouillais-je !

j'avais l'air fin maintenant ! je venais de planter la femme de ma vie ! de la laisser seule, enfin, dans la piece d'a coté, mais ça me semblais si eloigner que je ne supportais plus l'idée d'etre séparrée d'elle … je retourna alors dans le sejour, je m'inventerais une excuse bidon pour m'eviter des souspons, mais la, je doit y aller !

-ben, Ron qu'est ce que tu fais ? je croyais que tu allais te coucher ?

-Je … je … je vais me brosser les dents ! et prendre un verre d'eau, j'ai … j'ai terrrrrrriblement soif !

-d'a … d'accord, je … je t'attend, dans la chambre de toute façons, je vais me coucher, je … y'avais rien a la télé !

j'en profitais pour aller prendre une douche rapide, mais efficace … je me brossais les dents, et je pris mon verre d'eau, pour qu'elle croit mes fabulations … je connais Hermione, elle est intelligente ! enfin, pas besoin de la connaître beaucoup pour le savoir ! tout le monde le sait ! c'est la femme parfaite ! la femme de ma vie ! et plus j'attend pour lui avouer toute la verité, plus j'ai peur, de la perdre elle. Parce que, moi, elle ne perdra jamais mon amour, mais moi, seulement, m'aime-t-elle ? nan, sans doute pas … mais je veux lui dire, je veux qu'elle sache … j'allais me coucher, rejoignant la belle de mes reves, pour une nuit magique …

merci a tous les reviwer, ça fais plaisir! une petite review ne serait toujours pas de refus!


	4. Note de l'auteur

Coucou !

Je suis terriblement désolée pour tous les lecteurs que j'ai laissés dans l'attente. Je crois que beaucoup ont du passer à autre chose, oublier mes fictions dont les chapitres suivants ne sont jamais venus, mais, que dire a part que je passais la mon adolescence, plutôt remuée, c'est le cas de le dire. Mais peut-être certains ne se sont pas découragés, et attendent toujours une nouvelle fiction, un nouveau chapitre. Que dire a part que ce sont eux qui ont raison !

J'ai muri, et grandi et maintenant, mes fictions sont plus adultes. J'en ai déjà entamé deux autres, auxquelles j'essaie de me consacrée le plus possible. C'est pourquoi, si vous, anciens lecteurs de mes fictions, vous souhaitez que je les continue, que je les réécrive, je vous demande de m'envoyer un PM ou un email à cette adresse : hayylie934 at live.fr ("at" étant l'arobas et le tout étant collé, mais en écrivant normalement, rien ne s'affiche ...)

Si je reçois suffisamment de messages, je pense envisager la possibilité de reprendre ces fictions depuis leur point de départ, de les réécrire (évidement, elles ne changeront pas complètement, j'essaierai juste de modifier l'écriture de façon à toucher un public plus large et je modifierai légèrement les intrigues), puis de les poster sur mon nouveau compte.

J'attends vos réponses avec impatience, et vous dit à très bientôt avec de nouvelles fanfictions !

Si vous désirez lire celles que dont je viens de commencer l'écriture, mon nouveau nom, c'est PetiteFeeMoi .

Je précise également que d'ici à ce qu'un maximum de gens ait lu cet article, je solderai ce compte. J'espère que mes fictions vous plairont toujours autant et que, si cela en tente un maximum d'entre vous, je continue celles que j'avais délaissées depuis près de deux ans !

Bonnes bises,

Hayylie.


End file.
